Ginny's holiday to Sunnydale's best kept crypt
by gandalf the wizard of daz
Summary: Underage witchcraft gone wrong.....but with some very nice consequences!
1. Default Chapter

Emi: This fic is a joint effort at a Buffy / Harry Potter fic that me and my friend Hani are attempting to write we hope that it isn't a complete disaster don't we Han?

Hani: Yes.....erm.....are we successful? Let us know....even if it's crap. be nice please!

Emi: I don't really mind if you insult it but Hani might take it bad!

Hani: I resent that!

Emi: Well why do you resent it... It's true

Hani: That's it, next chapter...Spike kills Ginny!!!!! mwha ha ha :) Naw, I'm kiddin' we don't give away stuff like that....mainly because we make it all up as we go along....but we like to say it's for suspense.

Emi: Yeah if you say so.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters but we might end up adding a few of our own you never know.

Hani: Although I'd really like to lay claim to Spike....sadly I'm not allowed. sighs you know, James is in Britain this Halloween....maybe we could kidnap him!

Emi: As much as i like the sound of that i don't think we would get away whith it

Hani: wHith it??????!!!! Wot, u making up you're own lingo now or somethin?

Emi: Yes you got a problem with that?

Hani: Obviously. That's it...I'm not speaking to you.

Emi: Fine on with the story

Hani: HUMPH.

Chapter 1- 'I swear if anyone asks me that again I'm gonna hex them in to next week'

Ginny Weasley sat in the Hogwarts library shielded behind a mountain of books. People, mainly 'The Dream Team' (Ron, Harry and Hermione) would occasionally come over and ask what she was doing and if she was feeling all right.

I swear if anyone asks me that again I'm gonna hex them in to next week she thought to herself when Colin Creevey left her alone for about the fifth time that day.

Unfortunately for Harry Potter it was his turn to check up on her.

"Hey Gin. Are you feelin' alright?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm just fine." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Cause you've been sitting here for hours."

"Why does everyone think that since I'm sitting here working quietly something is wrong with me? "

"Eh.. It's...just...-"

"Just what, Harry? Actually I don't want to know. Please just leave me alone."

He looked a little taken aback but he still turned around and went back over to Ron and Hermione, shrugging.

Thank god he's gone I really don't need him to get me thrown out of the library this early in the year, and I just love the way he gets concerned and tries to help when I don't like him any more. sark

Ginny really didn't want to be thrown out of the library, as it was actually only one week into the school year. Since she had arrived back at Hogwarts the library had been like a home to her, she only ever left it to go to her classes, or to eat or sleep. The reason for this was she was on a mission. She wanted to be the first to do something; she wanted to learn to apparate a year early. She had found every book on the subject. She decided she wanted to learn on the first day back to Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK September 1st

"GINNY GET OUT OF BED NOW!" her mother's voice echoed through the house

"Right!" she shouted back half-heartedly as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she dropped into a seat in the kitchen.

"Where are Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"They're still in bed"

"What?"

"Well they decided they didn't want to take the train and that they are just going to apparate to the school in time for the feast."

"B...but that's not fair." Ginny stuttered.

"It is perfectly fair. If you could apparate you could do it as well." Her mother said, as she busily pottered about in the kitchen.

So Ginny had to spend hours in a car driving to the station. Then had spent the whole train ride being annoyed by Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins.

END FLASHBACK

........................................................................................................................................

Back to us!

Emi: Hope you liked the first chapter we like reviews even if it's just to tell us it's crap so you have no excuse to not review.

Hani: ok, I is speaking to you again....but only coz u wrote the first chapter....hee hee....I got to skive! AND SO! you better all tune in next time for MY chapter....that's chapter two btw for those not keeping track.....it's a Spike one ;)

Emi: Runs round in circles screaming YAY SPIKE SPIKE SPIKE

Hani: You got it. Well actually you lost it, but who's keepign track...! Sorry ppl, it's a short chapter, but what do you expect?

Emi: Huph! anyway try not to be scared by our random ramblings

Hani: yeah....we're only keeping the Spike tradition of crazy ppl in basements alive. Bye bye!

From: "Emi Lou" To: Subject: fic stuff for you to read then send back left you wee notes in red so read them Date: Wed, 04 Aug 2004 17:23:48 0000 

5 by 5!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN Premium gives you PC protection, junk-mail filters, advanced communication tools and great software like MSN Encarta® Premium. Click here for a FREE trial!

From: Emi Lou 

To: 

Subject: fic stuff for you to read then send back left you wee notes in red so read them

Sent: 04 August 2004 17:23:48

Emi: This fic is a joint effort at a Buffy / Harry Potter fic that me and my friend Hani are attempting to write we hope that it isn't a complete disaster don't we Han?

Hani: (Insert some thing)

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters but we might end up adding a few of our own you never know.(What do you say to that)

Chapter 1 (What should we call the chapter)

Ginny Weasley sat in the Hogwarts library shielded behind a mountain of books. People, mainly 'The Dream Team' (Ron, Harry and Hermione) would occasionally come over and ask what she was doing and if she was feeling all right.

I swear if anyone asks me that again I'm gonna hex them in to next week she thought to herself when Colin Creevey left her alone for about the fifth time that day.

Unfortunately for Harry Potter it was his turn to check up on her.

"Hey Gin. Are you feelin' alright?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm just fine." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Cause you've been sitting here for hours."

"Why does everyone think that since I'm sitting here working quietly something is wrong with me? "

"Eh.. It's...just...-"

"Just what Harry? Actually I don't want to know. Please just leave me alone."

He looked a little taken aback but he still turned around and went back over to Ron and Hermione.

Thank god he's gone I really don't need him to get me thrown out of the library this early in the year, and I just love the way he gets concerned and tries to help when I don't like him any more. sark

Ginny really didn't want to be thrown out of the library, as it was actually only one week into the school year. Since she had arrived back at Hogwarts the library had been like a home to her, she only ever left it to go to her classes, or to eat or sleep. The reason for this was she was on a mission. She wanted to be the first to do something; she wanted to learn to apparate a year early. She had found every book on the subject. She decided she wanted to learn on the first day back to Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK September 1st

"GINNY GET OUT OF BED NOW!" her mother's voice echoed through the house

"Right!" she shouted back half-heartedly as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she dropped into a seat in the kitchen.

"Where are Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"They're still in bed"

"What?"

"Well they decided they didn't want to take the train and that they are just going to apparate to the school in time for the feast."

"B...but that's not fair." Ginny stuttered.

"It is perfectly fair. If you could apparate you could do it as well." Her mother said, as she busily pottered about in the kitchen.

So Ginny had to spend hours in a car driving to the station. Then had spent the whole train ride being annoyed by Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins.

END FLASHBACK

........................................................................................................................................

Back to us!

Emi: Hope you liked the first chapter we like reviews even if it's just to tell us it's crap so you have no excuse to not review.

Hani: ok, I is speaking to you again....but only coz u wrote the first chapter....hee hee....I got to skive! AND SO! you better all tune in next time for MY chapter....that's chapter two btw for those not keeping track.....it's a Spike one ;)

Emi: Runs round in circles screaming YAY SPIKE SPIKE SPIKE

Hani: You got it. Well actually you lost it, but who's keepign track...! Sorry ppl, it's a short chapter, but what do you expect?

Emi: Huph! anyway try not to be scared by our random ramblings

Hani: yeah....we're only keeping the Spike tradition of crazy ppl in basements alive. Bye bye!


	2. Shopping

A.N.-

Hani - Sorry ppl. I wrote this ages ago.....really ages ago actually. Emi's not checked it so expect ranting. But I recently discovered it (and chapter 4) on my comp. and decided to post it. So here goes :) Please rr, I think Emi losing interest.

Chapter two - Shopping

It was a dark, murky, rainy night to say the least. Not much was happening in old Sunnydale. Spike was just heading back to his Crypt with a six-pack of cheap beer and a packet of Pig's blood. (his ration for the night).

It was too wet to make anything like going out to a bar, or watching The Slayer worthwhile. It was weather for _ducks_...not _vampires._

He trudged through the quiet graveyard listening for signs of unwanted followers. He was just turning the corner in the the direction of his Crypt when a newly-sired, well-dressed vampire jumped out at him. Spike sighed and smacked the guy one on his way past.

"Piss off." he said, "Not in the mood for a punch-up."

The other growled and continued to badger him. Spike threw down the bag of booze and blood and punched the vamp square in the face.

The vampire returned the punch. Spike growled and turned back in his vampire form. The other vamp, shrunk down a little at this but continued to annoy Spike. Spike tussled with him for a while but soon ended the 'little dance' by staking the vamp with a twig (Yes a twig. It is possible, you know. Twigs are lethal weapons if used correctly.)

"Bloody hell." Spike grumbled, picking up his groceries and going into the Crypt.


End file.
